Beauty and the Beast: Danny and Pariah
by eltigre221
Summary: Danny's been sad since he hasn't found his mate, yet one day as he was flying to school, three girls make one wish, almost similar to each other, and now Danny will find his mate, in the one tale that is truly as old as time. Danny/Pariah rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who reads my fics, this is a new fic, and it's a Danny/Pariah Dark fic, and it's based off the 'Beauty and the Beast' Movie, I know there are many variations of it, so I'm half going off of the Disney Movie since I don't know any other variations of the story. Also Sam will be OOC in this chapter, and also I hope all of you like this :) Well Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Three Wishes, One Spell**

* * *

It was another boring day in Amity Park for every single teenager, other than Danny James Fenton. He was fighting his ghostly enemies as always, this morning it was Skulker, Ember, and of course the Box Ghost. Danny was able to beat them with ease, and was able to get back to the school in time for first period. He unknowingly, was leaving his fate to be sealed, by none other than the wish granting genie herself, already at his school granting three wishes, with one spell to change everything.

* * *

**Over at Casper High…**

* * *

Paulina, Sam, and Valerie were arguing over one thing, or rather person, Danny. The guys around them, being Kwan, Dash, and Tucker, who all wisely stayed out of the angry females' way, since none of them wanted to feel the wrath of an angry woman. The girls had started their argument when Paulina said she'd make Danny hers. This lead to Sam and Valerie coming into the argument, saying that they would make Danny theirs and that was how the argument began.

"No way Danny would want to be with a slut like you Paulina!" Sam shouted, wanting nothing more than to show the bitch just why she and Danny should be together.

"Yeah right you little Goth bitch! He's wanted me for so long; he'll be on his knees begging me for just a few minutes of sex!" Paulina shouted back.

"You two are being stupid, Danny doesn't want some shallow slutty whore, or does he want a controlling rich and manipulative Goth bitch. He'd want someone to just be there for him through thick and thin, someone who will stand by his side." Valerie said, anger lacing her voice, but she didn't shout to get her point across.

All three began arguing worse than before, and for some reason, the conversation soon related to the book they were reading in Mr. Lancer's English class, Beauty and the Beast. All three didn't know that Desiree came into the hallway invisibly, somehow knowing that she would be granting big wishes from these three girls.

"Ooh, I wish I could be Bell from Beauty and the Beast, and that Danny would be my Prince in disguise." Paulina said, with hate and want in her voice.

"Grr, I wish Danny would be Bell, and that _you_ were the _monster_ Paulina!" Sam shouted/growled out.

"Ugh, I wish Danny would be Bell, and that the monster would be whoever his mate is supposed to be, and that you two and I won't ever have him." Valerie wished with everything she had. She knew about ghost mates, and wished that Danny would just be happy. She knew that Danny didn't like any girls since he tried it with Sam, and her, but that didn't mean she didn't care for her friend. She knew how he felt, and wanted the two idiots in front of her to understand that.

Desiree smiled evilly, three wished, almost all the same, but she would make it so that the third one would come true. Hey, she hated Phantom as much as the next ghost, but he was still the only male to be kind to her, and that was something no one could earn with ease. Either way, she would cast the spell, make it so that Danny knows who he once was, but so that no one else other than her remembers too.

Not only that, but she would make sure that his mate would be the one to make him happy. Smiling, Desiree made the wish into a reality, lucky enough that Tucker, Sam, and Jazz weren't wearing the specter deflectors. As the wish was cast, the genie only smiled, and watched as everything changed to the classical story of love beyond beauty.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter, sorry it was short, but I will get into more detail hopefully in the next chapters :) Well till then, later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the long awaited second chapter! :D sorry it took so long, so many fics, so little time ^^; well I hope you all like this chapter, now ENJOY EVERYONE :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Meeting My New Life**

* * *

Danny was about to enter the school, when he was suddenly knocked unconscious. He didn't know what happened, but what he did know was that when he woke up he was in a bedroom, and it wasn't his. The bedroom was very old-fashioned; the bed had hay in it, as did the pillow, the floor was wooden, and everything about the room he knew that it wasn't his. Getting up, he soon realized that he was in the setting for Beauty and the Beast, slightly similar to the movie, but not exactly the same.

Danny got up and decided to see if his hypothesis was correct, he decided to go into town, and it was there that his theory was in fact correct. He saw Dash as Gaston, Paulina, Sam and Valerie as the girls who had crushes on 'Gaston,' while Tucker was a slave, as was Kwan. Danny didn't like that they were both slaves, but he had a feeling that was just how things were before everything began to change.

Danny soon left town and went back to his new home before anyone could see him. He didn't want to be seen, but also he wanted to know what was going on back home with his father. Hearing an explosion, Danny ran back home, and went into the basement where his father was.

"Father, are you alright?" Danny asked, while trying to clear the air in the basement.

"How on earth did that happen?" He asked aloud, while swearing now and then.

"What's wrong father is your machine acting up again?" Danny asked, looking at the wood cutter.

"Sadly yes my boy, but soon enough I'll finish it, and I'll meet your mother and sister at the fair by tomorrow." His father said with pride.

Danny smiled and agreed with his father, and helped him finish the machine, it worked, and Danny suggested that his father ride the machine to the fair. If only so he won't make a change to what will happen. Smiling as his father left, Danny went inside and figured that he was probably 'Belle' in the story, but he wondered who the beast would be.

Smiling, Danny hoped that it would be his mate, but at the moment, he was skeptical. After all, whoever made this happen was either the Ghost Writer or Desiree, and neither liked him. So sighing all the same, Danny went up to his new bedroom, and decided to get to bed early, if only to hope that the next day might be better.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

As Danny woke up the next day, he looked around his new room and just sighed, before deciding to head towards the Beast's Castle, knowing that somewhere in that castle, is just where his soul mate might be. Well he hopes anyways, as Danny was about to leave the house, he was confronted by Dash, who wanted to ask for his sister's hand in marriage. Danny refused, saying that his sister was away at the fair with his father and mother.

Dash didn't like that, and was about to strike at Danny, when the smaller male evaded him, and made his way away from his home, and towards his horse. Well technically this wasn't his horse; it was surprisingly Night Mare, the Fright Knight's horse. Why that was the horse he was to ride he didn't even being to question, smiling, he got on Night Mare, and rode her off towards the darkest part of the woods; he went searching for the castle of the beast, and quite possibly something more.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

He found the castle soon enough, and to be honest he's a bit afraid to enter, the building was haunting. Large rusted iron gates, darkness hugging the castle such as a lover, the cold air starting to freeze me, everything about this place not only screamed get out, but also horror within his own eyes. Gulping, Danny was about to go inside, when he heard growling coming from behind him and the black mare.

Turning his face around, Danny saw wolves starting to circle him and Nightmare. He was getting afraid of the creatures circling him, both tried to back up and get away, only to meet the cold steel of the gate, the wolves soon pounced after that. They were able to somehow get inside the gate, but it would be hopeless with how the wolves were biting them.

Danny had to try and bat a few of them away, but it was hopeless, two of them were able to bite down on his arm, and one to his leg. He cried out in pain, until the pain was suddenly gone, opening the eyes that he hadn't thought he closed, Danny started in awe and fear at the creature before him. It was definitely a beast of a man, his entire body was covered in thick coarse dark green fur, there were large horns atop his head, clawed hands and feet, and from what he could see on the ground massive, razor sharp teeth.

Danny knew he should be afraid of the creature before him, but for some reason he wasn't, he felt safe somehow in his presence. Once the wolves were gone, and Nightmare was safe, the creature turned to look at Danny. His eyes were beautiful, well eye anyway; one eye was gone probably from fighting a long time ago, yet the color was a beautiful a vivid shade of bright green.

"Where are you from child," the creature asked, his voice deep and strong.

"I'm from the nearby village," Danny told him, about to try and stand up, when pain shot up his arm and leg; causing him to cry out in pain.

"How did you get near my castle?" He asked again, single eye looking over the young adult before him in interest.

"I was looking for it," Danny told him honestly. The beast lifted an eyebrow in speculation, "I heard rumors about a haunted castle, my curious got the better of me, and I came to see your castle."

The beast still didn't look like he believed him, but he went along with the story anyways, holding out a massive paw, Danny took it with his good arm and a smile on his face. "You will be staying here at my castle until your wounds have healed." The beast told him, and Danny just nodded, and followed the creature into his home, not knowing that his life was changing for the better, even after the spell was to end.

* * *

**Well that's it for the chapter, hope it was good, and until i write more, later everyone :D and please review :D**


End file.
